what do I have to lose?
by marinefollese
Summary: when Sokka goes to the army, Katara wants to join him. she realises her fate is much more than the chief's daughter and she is not the monster blood bender she has made herself out to be. ZUTARA, SUKKA
1. Chapter 1- the raid

Hi. This is going to be my first fanfic. I cancelled my other one. It's kind of based on Mulan. There may not be the same characters as in Mulan, though. I'm just using the concept of a girl dressing up as a boy and going to war.

Katara hid behind a huge wall of ice she created herself. There was another raid going on in her village and she was its target. As the last water bender of her tribe, she was a target for the evil fire nation, who declared war on the world a hundred years ago.

She was the last water bender and was told to hide every time a fire nation raid took place. Not only was she a treasure to the tribe, she had great healing abilities that enabled her to help the injured and sick who were left in the tribe.

She refused to sob, for she had done so too many times already. She had lost so much during the war; her mother was taken prisoner and killed, her father went off to fight for the rebellion army. The rebellion army were a group of people who came together in hopes of one day stopping the fire nation. Their numbers were growing, but still not sufficient. Rumours were that the crown prince to the fire nation and his uncle, the general, were also part of the army.

"She probably died or something" said one of the fire nation soldiers, frustrated. They had come dozens of times, still unable to find the last water bender.

"Nah, she's probably hiding," said another. "Let's go look in those cliffs up there," he said, while gesturing to the area near Katara.

Suddenly, a shiver ran down Katara's spine. She knew that they would find her this time and that would be it. She would be gone, along with all her tribe's hope in winning the war. She didn't know what to do, so she stood frozen in her spot. Her hands were trembling with fear, as she turned to face the two soldiers. One of them raised his arm, to hurl a fire ball at her, but she froze him to a rock. The other went for her, but was stopped in mid-track by her blood bending. She immediately picked the other one up with blood bending as well, and threw them straight into the sea. She then pushed the entire ship away with one swift movement. With that, the raid turned into attack was over.

She ran back down to the village, only to be confronted by Sokka.

"Kat, I was so worried. I'm so sorry that they always come looking for you," said Sokka.

"Sokka, I did it," she said, fighting back sobs.

"Oh." All the relief he felt for her safety was gone. He knew his baby sister just went through trauma. He knew how she hated herself for being able to blood bend, for manipulating harmless creatures, although, the fire nation soldiers deserved it. He brought her back into their igloo, and comforted her. He hated to see his sister upset and crying.


	2. Chapter 2- THE army

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I was uninspired about the story, but I had an idea this morning so I decided to put it up as soon as I could. Thanks for being patient, and as always read and review. -marinef.

"Hey, Kat, we have some sea prunes, stewed, of course." Sokka said, trying to ease his sister.

"Yeah, OK" she replied half-heartedly.

They sat down to eat without their Gran-Gran, who was busy taking care of their tribe. Sokka was tired of seeing Katara like this; broken and down trodden after merely using her abilities to defend herself.

"Katara there-"Sokka was interrupted by Katara.

"I don't want to talk about it Sokka," she said sighing and slumped down onto her seat.

"No! I am tired of seeing you like this. I know you are hurt and angry at yourself, but listen to me. There is nothing wrong with blood bending. You needed to defend yourself. You are good, remember that. So what you can manipulate other people against their own will? You need to stop beating yourself up over this and start embracing your ability!" Sokka said, thrashing his arms to either side.

Katara directed her icy stare at him, before crumbling and letting her tears fall. "You can't understand, you never will. I thought bending was good and innocent, yeah it can be used to hurt people, but it will never do anything evil. Why should I embrace this curse? When I wanted to learn bending from Hama I never intended it to be this! I'm not Katara anymore. I'm some sort of monster!" She said wailing. Katara made for the door and bolted to her sanctuary, a hidden ice cave.

TIME JUMP TO ICE CAVE

What if Sokka is right? What if _Sokka was right_? The thought that she might actually be able to help people swam through katara's head. She needed to apologize to her brother. He was looking out for her, and comforting her. She yelled at him, without listening to what he had to say. She ran back to her igloo as fast as she could.

"Sokka, I'm sorry- hey where are you going?" she noticed Sokka packing his bag, with his weapons and clothes.

"I've signed up for the rebel army. I leave tomorrow," Sokka said casually.

There is nothing wrong with blood bending.

It's now or never.

Embrace your ability.

"Take me with you." She said almost casually.

Those four words made Sokka drop his boomerang.


	3. What are sisters for?

Finally an update. I'm having finals, but i will update as often as possible. after all i need a study break. STAY WITH ME PLEASE. YAY.

THANKS . and MeowDudette for reviewing. suggest some plot developments guys and i will dedicate a chapter for you guys. any OCs?

Disclaimer- WHO DOES'NT OWN ATLA? THIS GIRL!

REVIEW AND FAVOURITE PLEASE.

* * *

"You want to come?" Sokka asked, choking on the seal jerky he was munching on. His sister wanted to fight. In the army. Why?

"Yes. I've been thinking about what you said, and I need to do this, Sokka. I will use my abilities to help end the world of its oppression".

"No, it's too dangerous. I won't let you. You practically broke down trying to defend yourself, now what's gonna happen if you have to fight against a whole army, killing hundreds, or even thousands?" Sokka said, the anger rising in his voice.

"You told me to embrace my ability, and now you are telling me that I have to stay at home? Why can't you just be happy that I learnt to embrace this damn curse? Why are you trying to lock me up in some sort of ivory tower because you think I'm not mentally strong enough? Or do you doubt my bending?" Katara spat out, thinking of her water bending as she spoke. The cup of milk and the bottle of artic wine at the corner of the table were shaking violently.

"No. you are an excellent bender, Kat, it's just that I don't think you have the guts to take anyone out." Sokka said, reaching his arm out comfortingly.

Katara jerked away from him. "You don't know what I've had to go through to learn all that I needed to learn. It's just that I've caused so much pain with Hama, that I don't need this speech from you." She said, tears already brimming in her eyes.

"JUST WHAT IS GOIN- Sokka and Katara? I thought that some no-good low-life was stealing from me," said their Gran Gran as she burst through the door of their igloo.

"Gran Gran, we're leaving. We're going to the-yes Sokka, both of us- white lotus army camp. We want to play our part in ending the war. I have to do this Gran Gran. Don't try to stop me, stop us." Katara said strongly. She held her head high. She wanted to show that she was strong. She needed to show that she was strong.

"I won't try to stop you two. You design your own destiny, you know. When you're there, say high to your dad for me." Gran Gran said. She was proud of her grandchildren, they were so brave. But she was going to miss them dearly. After hugging them both, the two of them headed for the docks. They were going to take a boat to Whale Tail Island, the hideout and camp for the White Lotus rebel army.

"Katara, I know you're brave and independent and whatnot, but you're still my baby sister. I made a promise to dad to protect you and I'm not going to stop now." Sokka said. Katara merely nodded. She understood how much her safety meant to him. She was going to protect him too. After all, what were sisters for?


End file.
